


Not For Anything

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Deathfic, Felt Like That Kind of Day, Gen, I Needed A Little Staying-Behind-to-Slow-Them-Down Today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Padmé Amidala has memorized information that can take out Palpatine. They're being pursued. Obi-Wan stays behind to give her a chance to get that info to the Republic. Straightforward deathfic.





	Not For Anything

 

“Go, Senator. Those codes must reach the Republic.”

Obi-Wan could read the horror in Padmé Amidala's eyes, the hesitation they both knew could not last staying her feet.

They had not time for transfer. Even Jedi-assisted recall would be of no use if they did not have time to commit the information to memory.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered, eyes going murky as she realized this was the end of the friendship that had formed that traumatic Naboo mission thirteen years previously.

“I'm not. Save my brothers and sisters.”

She gave a vicious nod. “I swear it. I will  _not_ let the Jedi be wiped out.”

Turning, the Senator slipped into the tunnel leading behind enemy lines.

“Go with her, Anakin.”

Obi-Wan could feel his former Padawan's shock at the command. “What? Leave you to die here  _alone_ ?”

“You stay, we  _both_ die. You  _love_ her. Go  _with_ her. Have a  _life._ Please, Anakin. There is no need for both of us to fall here.”

“I won't leave you.”  
“Will you leave  _her_ ? I do not doubt your love for me, Anakin, or your bravery.  _Living_ today may be the hardest thing you've ever done. But  _please._ ”

“Don't make me lose you!”

“Don't make  _her_ lose  _you._ ” Obi-Wan turned to him, pressed his palm to the side of Anakin's cheek. “My precious Padawan. My brother. I have walked by your side, and I am grateful for it. You taught me as much as I taught you— perhaps more. But we could not walk side by side forever. Age would have taken me first, if nothing else intervened. You will survive this. You will heal.  _If you live._ ”

Tears slipped from Anakin's eyes. “Don't ask me to let you die alone.”

“I won't. While you escape, hold me with your mind. Stand by me in the Force to the last moment, but please, do it while your feet carry you with her. It is selfish of me to ask, but it's the only thing left that I want. Please,” his voice dropped to a hoarse whisper, “grant me my last request.”

Anakin nodded, sending a bound of hope through Obi-Wan's heart.

They clung to one another for a moment, ribs creaking under the strength of their embrace.

“I will  _never_ forget you, and everything you've done for me. I  _love you,_ ” Anakin choked into his ear.

Obi-Wan blinked back tears of his own. “I love you too. Now go. Make sure she reaches the Council. Take down Palpatine, Anakin. Don't let the clones be forced to murder our family—  _their_ family.”

“I swear it, Obi-Wan. I  _swear._ ”

Obi-Wan watched as he ducked into the tunnel. Obi-Wan collapsed his end of it, turned to face the endless march of droids approaching.

He felt Anakin's soul bracing his own, ready to taste death with him.

Taking a deep breath to quiet the desperation seeping into his fingers, Obi-Wan rolled his shoulders, drew his saber, and whispered a prayer to Qui-Gon.

_I have missed you so much, Master. Please be there to meet me._

And he was.

 

* * *

 

_Through the fog of years of Sith manipulation welling up from his mind, through the terror of losing his wife, Anakin Skywalker's vow held fast._

_He had sworn an oath to a man he loved desperately._

_He'd held his soul as he died._

_He'd repeated that promise as Obi-Wan faded, clinging to him for comfort in those last seconds._

_He would not break it, not for anything in the universe._

_No, Palpatine._

_Not for anything._

 

 

 


End file.
